The Energy Wielder
by TheCreator45
Summary: Percy is a clear-sighted mortal that is stronger than possible. He is the first energy wielder that of which's power rivals Chaos's. He will learn his power slowly and he will find love and a family in the hunt. But what happens when a certain Primordial falls in love with him. He will have to choose with Artemis or Chaos. Which will he pick? Find out...


**?'s Pov**

I sat on my throne grimly thinking about my past. I have done many good but wrong as well. I wonder if I could be forgiven. Most don't know about what I'm thinking about. I am thinking about my long lost lover. His name is Perseus. He is handsome, caring, strong, and loyal. He is perfect and I messed up bad. I hope he still loves me...

**Percy's Pov**

I ran as fast as I could. A pack of hellhounds were chasing me and I tried to fight them but they were to strong. I hadn't ate for a few days and I was running out of time.

Let me tell you about myself. I am 6 years old and am a clear-sighted mortal. My mother knew of this and she kept me sheltered as best as she could. She told me everything because she knew it's better if I'm prepared. She gave me a knife and a bow with a quiver. I have been on the run for a month, after my mothers murder. My mom trained me in basic weapon wielding.

My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy. I ran straight into a forest and saw a camp fire. I charged in not caring about what was soon to happen. The hounds weren't able to enter because of some enchantments. I felt my self falling asleep and I saw that I was in a camp of hunters. THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS! I am screwed...

**Zoe's Pov**

I saw a boy run straight through the barrier of our camp. Impossible! No male can enter unless with Mi'lady's permission. I studied him and saw he was about 6 years old. I would feel bad for him except for the fact that he is a male. All of them are the same. He will grow into a douche in the future.

The hellhounds outside our camp were shot with our arrows and they faded into golden dust. I didn't know what to do as Lieutenant so I prayed to Mi'lady.

_'Lady Artemis, a boy has entered our camp but he is young. He ran in without realizing it. I don't know how he got in without your permission. I suspect he is a demigod. I don't know what to do. Can you deal with him?' _I said in my mental conversation.

_'Alright Zoe. I'll be there in tomorrow.'_ Artemis said and I sighed in relief. I looked at the male in front of me and then picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. I put him on the bed roughly and left a note.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Pov<strong>

I woke up in a bed in some sort of tent. I guessed it was a infirmary from all the ambrosia and nectar. I just walked out to half a dozen arrows pointed at me. There was one girl in the front that looked at me weirdly. It looked like rage, pity, and confusion. She was 12 year old with a solid c cup. She was outstandingly beautiful. I soon realized I was in the presence of a goddess.

I bowed and said,"Lady Artemis." She looked at me for a second before asking me,"Why are you here _boy? _Also, how did you get into the camp without my permission? Not even gods can get in without my permission." I still stared at her beautiful face drinking in her features and beauty.

I knew that my wording is at the up most importance at the moment. One wrong word and I die. I gulped and said,"I was running away from a group of hellhounds and accidentally ran into your camp. As for how I got in, I have not the slightest clue."

She said,"I am going to read your memories to see if you speak truth. If you are a liar then you shall get punished one way or another." I was about to stop her because I had a very rough past. I never wanted to relive it but she went into my mind and saw some of my past. She left very quickly and started crying.

I don't know but I wanted to comfort her. I guess I developed a crush on her but she is the Goddess of Maidens and Virginity. I would be dead before I knew what happened. Her hunters asked her what happened and she looked up at me and said,"I'm so sorry. I will find that man and kill him. You will come with us until I know what to do. You are still young and have faced things hundred times worse than my hunters. Maybe there can be a good male out there."

I was shocked and so were the other hunters. I nodded and hoped for the best. I am a mortal and nothing more. I can't be very powerful but I think I do have powers. I have no idea what they are though.

"You will follow a few ground rules. First, my command is law here. Second, no flirting or anything like that with my hunters. Third, tou will do all the chores." She said and she sounded like she wanted me to protest but to their shock I bowed and said,"Of course, Lady Artemis."

She looked surprised but then said,"Don't bow like that, it's annoying even if you are a male." I nodded and made a mental note that my life has no turned into hell. I saw the evil looks on all the hunters faces. I knew I was going to be pranked and decided to let it happen. Maybe I can get on there good side.

I hope I can find a family here, but I know that is only a fantasy...


End file.
